We found love in a hopeless place Clato Everlark
by Itsclatoeverlark
Summary: Un grupo de adolescentes de entre 16 y 18 años deberán superar el desafío de su último año de colegio, junto con sus problemas de la adolescencia, además de encontrar algo que todos inconscientemente buscan: el amor. Clato, Everlark & más.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Esta es la historia de un grupo de adolescentes normales, pero con vidas un tanto problemáticas que cursan su último año en el Mandalay High School, y que deberán descubrir el desafío de enamorarse, crecer y mejorar como personas. Sus personajes principales son:

**Clove Kentwell:** tiene 17 años y es la media hermana de Katniss. Clove es impulsiva, frontal, directa y muy brusca. Se niega a enamorarse ya que no puede permitirse que la vuelvan a lastimar.

**Katniss Everdeen:** tiene 17 años, al igual que su media hermana. Katniss es una luchadora por todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, pero, aunque se muestra muy fuerte por dentro, tiene una debilidad: enamorarse.

**Cato Hadley:** tiene 18 años. Es brusco y hasta un poco violento. Un mujeriego que está acostumbrado a que todas las chicas caigan a sus pies y no soporta el rechazo. ¿Será por eso que se enloquecerá cuando una chica en particular lo rechace?

**Peeta Mellark:** tiene 17 años. Es el sensible del grupo. Muy intuitivo, sincero, dulce y soñador.

Personajes secundarios:

**Finnick Odair:** tiene 18 años. Al igual que Cato, él es un mujeriego incurable que tiene mil amores de una sola noche. No cree en el amor, pero alguien llegará para cambiar su pensamiento.

**Annie Cresta:** tiene 17 años. Es muy dulce y sensible, hasta por momentos algo aniñada. Para ella, el amor es lo más importante en la vida, aunque todavía no se ha enamorado.

**Marvel Quaid:** tiene 18 años. Se resguarda en su coraza de chico gracioso, pero en realidad, esconde un secreto que nadie imagina. Compartió un pasado amoroso con Finch, pero pronto se verá implicado en un complicado triángulo amoroso.

**Glimmer Odair:** tiene 17 y es la hermana menor de Finnick. Adicta a la moda, siempre producida y glamorosa, la rubia está acostumbrada a romper corazones, pero, lo triste de esto, es que quiere arreglar el suyo, porque nadie la toma enserio.

**Finch "Comadreja" Cresta:** tiene 16 años. Es la hermana de Annie, es muy curiosa, charlatana, simpática y divertida.

Además del grupo de amigos, estarán los profesores del Mandalay High School, quienes son Effie Trinket (profesora de danzas y expresión corporal), Cinna (profesor de diseño), Haymitch Abernathy (profesor de filosofía y literatura), Caesar (profesor de francés) entre otros. Ellos ayudarán a los chicos a poder superar sus dificultades, ya que más que profesores, se comportan como si fueran parte de sus familias. Pero el colegio está dirigido por el severo director Snow, que además de estricto, es un poco cruel.

ATENCIÓN: Esta historia está narrada en un UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, osea que Los Juegos NO EXISTEN. Todos los personajes pertenecen a la trilogía de THG y están situados en el "Mandalay High School" que pertenece a la serie adolescente "Casi Ángeles", sólo me pertenece la historia. También cabe aclarar que algunos capítulos serán algo así como unos songfics, o quizás algunos tengan una voz en off que acompañe el contenido del capítulo. Además, NO VOY A RESPETAR TODAS LAS PAREJAS DE LA TRILOGÍA. Juguemos con la imaginación, pueden aparecer varias nuevas que los van a sorprender. Sin más, disfruten, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Volver a Clases

**POV Clove:**

Me despertó el maldito sonido de la alarma de mi celular y ahí fue cuando volví a la realidad. Sí, detestaba admitirlo, pero las vacaciones habían terminado. Eran las 7 de la mañana, y si no me levantaba rápido iba a llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases. Bueno, a mi último primer día de clases, en realidad. Me levanté maldiciendo por lo bajo y despidiendo a mi cama con mis ojos todavía medio dormidos, hasta el viernes no iba a volver a usarla. No porque no fuera a dormir, por supuesto, sino que prácticamente vivíamos en el colegio, ya que dormíamos allí de lunes a viernes y regresábamos a casa sólo los fines de semana. Me vestí inmediatamente, y tengo que admitir que adoro el uniforme de mi colegio, consistía de una pollera blanca muy similar al jean y una camisa larga y suelta mangas cortas que simulaba ser un vestido porque tenía mucho vuelo. La mía era de color celeste claro con una "C" bordada en la parte inferior, pero podíamos elegir además del celeste un verde brillante o un naranja. En los pies me puse mis clásicas Converse blancas, el calzado obligatorio del colegio. Al bajar a desayunar me encontré con una dormidísima Katniss (¿ya les mencioné que es mi media hermana?) que lucía el mismo uniforme pero en color anaranjado brillante.

**POV Katniss:**

Otra vez volver a la rutina, menos mal que nuestro colegio es el más "divertido" de la zona y que volvemos a ver a nuestros amigos todos los días, porque sino sería una tortura.

-¿Otra vez luchando con el peine, Catnip? –preguntó riéndose Clove, mientras miraba mi desprolijo cabello que todavía estaba descontrolado y suelto

-Mirá quién lo dice, pequitas –le respondí intentando parecer ofendida, pero enseguida terminamos riendo.

Después de desayunar me recogí mi pelo en mi clásica trenza y me puse un poco de base de maquillaje para disimular mis ojeras. Clove recogió su largo cabello lacio en una especie de rodete que disimulaba toda la belleza de su pelo.

-¿Querés un poco de corrector de ojeras, Clo? –le pregunté intentando conseguir lo imposible.

-Ya sabés lo que pienso de eso. No tengo ganas de perder tiempo con cosas de chicas superficiales –me dijo intentando sonreír.

Clove Kentwell era una chica muy difícil, si algún día podía lograr que suelte su cabello y se embellezca con un poco de maquillaje, ese día, seguramente, acabaría el mundo.

**POV Clove:**

Cuando por fin llegamos al colegio lo primero que noté era que en la puerta ya estaba comenzando a formarse nuestra clásica ronda: Los Odair (Finn y Glimm), Peeta, y las hermanitas Cresta (la pelirroja y la castaña). Finn este año había optado por el color verde para su uniforme, con una remera de ese color y un pantalón blanco que realzaban sus ojos. Finch se veía aún más pelirroja con su uniforme celeste que realzaba su hermoso color de cabello, al igual que Peeta habían escogido este año el color del cielo para sus uniformes. Glimm por su parte estaba en sintonía con su hermano, porque lucía un uniforme verde que dejaba al descubierto sus privilegiadas piernas, largas y bronceadas, y además resaltaban esos verdes ojos de herencia Odair. Annie seguía usando su uniforme anaranjado al igual que Kat. En cuanto nos vieron corrieron hacia nosotros abrazándonos, Glimm casi me asfixia con su perfume mientras Finnick me hacía cosquillas y me levantaba en el aire.

-Finnick Odair, te exijo que me sueltes porque sabes que puedo dejarte un ojo morado –le dije intentando sonar amenazante. Era incapaz de pegarle a mi amigo, pero seguramente si alguien se metía con migo ligaría una buena piña.

-¿A quién vas a pegarle vos, enana? –me dijo una voz que reconocí al instante: era Marvel, que se acercaba hacia nosotros resaltándose con el color naranja de su remera.

**POV Peeta:**

¿Cuándo será el día que vea a Katniss y no me sonroje hasta la punta de los pies? Dios, es mi amiga, no puede ser para tanto. ¿A quién vas a engañar Mellark? Esa chica te vuelve loco desde que la conociste.

-Hey Peet, ¿cómo estás? –me preguntó la morocha sacándome de los pensamientos que solamente tenían a ella como protagonista.

-Emmm bien, sí, bien, ¿y vos Kat? –le devolví la pregunta, pero un Director Snow muy apurado impidió que ella me respondiera.

-¡Vamos alumnos! Mellark, Everdeen y compañía, vayan todos inmediatamente a sus aulas que comenzarán el día con la clase de filosofía del profesor Abernathy.

Maldije interiormente a Snow y a todos los filósofos, pero obedecimos inmediatamente para no comenzar mal el año.

**POV Clove:**

No puede ser que recién comenzaron las clases y ya perdí mi celular. ¡Por dios! ¿En qué tengo la cabeza? Mientras todos mis compañeros corrían hacia el aula me dispuse a encontrar mi teléfono lo más rápido posible para no ligarme un reto del maldito Snow.

Busqué por unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, y cuando ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme, escuché una voz burlona detrás de mí que me decía:

-¿Buscabas esto?

hphotos-ak-prn1/v/1079142_10202900257415430_679638890_ ?oh=936c1777f8d12cea89eecd50656d8837&oe=52D3CCBE&_gda_=1389603286_a8a596e8173a9df9169087940d23cc8b estos son los uniformes de los chicos. ¿No son hermosos? Espero sus comentarios :)


	3. Y vos, ¿quién sos?

_Mientras todos mis compañeros corrían hacia el aula me dispuse a encontrar mi teléfono lo más rápido posible para no ligarme un reto del maldito Snow._  
><em>Busqué por unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, y cuando ya estaba comenzando a desesperarme, escuché una voz burlona detrás de mí que me decía:<em>

_-¿Buscabas esto?_

**POV Clove:**

Estaba a punto de preguntar _"¿Y vos quién sos?"_, pero me dí cuenta que sonaría como la típica protagonista de comedia romántica que conoce al que será el amor de su vida. Pero no, definitivamente no era mi caso. Primero y principal porque no tendré ningún amor de mi vida, y segundo porque ese rubio con ojos tan celestes como su uniforme no podría llegar a serlo. Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo en silencio hasta que me digné a abrir la boca

-¿Y vos quién sos? – ¡Ay Clove, acabas de hacer lo que te juraste a vos misma que no harías!

El rubio que tenía enfrente de mí no respondió, simplemente sonrió y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Volví a repetir mi pregunta, a lo que me respondió:

-Yo pregunté primero y no respondiste. ¿Buscabas esto? –Dijo, sosteniendo mi celular como un trofeo- ¿O me buscabas a mí?

Realmente no sabía si reírme de su arrogancia o pegarle un cachetazo por desubicado, pero opté por algo más sencillo.

-Buscaba mi celular, y veo que ya lo encontré –me acerqué a él dispuesta a arrebatarle lo que me pertenecía. Pero estaba equivocada si creía que el rubio con ojos cautivantes me iba a devolver mi teléfono.

-Y yo te buscaba a vos y también te encontré –me dijo haciéndose el galán, cosa que yo realmente detestaba.

-Por favor, dame mi celular que tengo que entrar a clases –le pedí intentando ser amable, apretando los puños para no romperle la nariz.

No sé cómo pasó, pero en dos movimientos el rubio me sostuvo con las manos retenidas en lo alto, acercándome a él provocativamente. No sólo que me tenía inmovilizada, sino que ahora estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Mi cuerpo comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada porque mi piel comenzó a erizarse por el contacto con el rubio arrogante.

-Te doy lo que te corresponde, pero a cambio necesito algo –me dijo- dame un beso.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? –le dije intentando sonar enojada, pero mi voz sonó más bien como una mezcla entre nerviosa e histérica. ¿Qué me pasaba?

-No. Un beso quiero. Un beso por tu celular –me dijo mientras no despegaba los ojos de mi boca, esta vez mucho más cerca.

Intenté soltarme de sus brazos como pude, ya casi me había olvidado de que debía entrar rápido a clases, me había olvidado de todo excepto de esos ojos que habían conseguido que todo mi cuerpo se pusiera alerta. ¿Yo, Clove Kentwell nerviosa por un arrogante, que ni siquiera sabía su nombre? Jamás.

-Prefiero perder mi celular y no mi dignidad –le respondí secamente mientras me alejaba corriendo hacia mi clase.

Cuando llegué a nuestro salón, por suerte todavía el profesor no había llegado y quedaba un lugar libre al lado de Glimmer. Atrás nuestro estaban sentados Finnick y Marvel, un poco más atrás Katniss y Annie. Finch estaba sentada con uno de los varones que no reconocía y Peeta estaba en un banco próximo sentado solo.

-¿Dónde te habías quedado, amiga? –me preguntó Glim, mientras sacaba una lima de su cartuchera para retocarse sus uñas.

-Se me perdió el celular nada más –le dije, intentando sonar despreocupada mientras me acordaba de esos ojos que me habían puesto el cielo al revés.

-¿CÓMO QUE SE TE PERDIÓ EL CELULAR? –gritó la rubia con su característica voz aguda.

-Sí, se le perdió, pero acá está –dijo una voz que no me costó reconocer.

-¿Otra vez vos?

**POV Cato:**

No estaba muy convencido de comenzar las clases en un colegio nuevo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Mis padres tenían que encargarse de la empresa Hadley y me habían mandado a vivir en casa de los hermanos Odair porque tenían una gran amistad con sus padres, y yo con los hermanos. No entendía cómo se manejaba el colegio Mandalay, sólo sabía que mis padres lo habían elegido porque era algo así como un internado, pero podía darle una oportunidad. ¡Y vaya oportunidad! Lo primero que vi en el día de clases fue esa morocha pecosa con aire rebelde que tenía todo a su favor para ser mi próxima víctima. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Otra vez vos? –me preguntó con mirada desafiante y un rastro de odio en su cara.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Glimmer, que deduje que sería amiga de la morocha, aunque nunca me había mencionado que tenía amigas tan… difíciles.

No tuve tiempo a responder porque el profesor entró al salón y no tuve más remedio que buscar rápido un lugar dónde sentarme, mientras la rubia y la morocha me miraban pidiendo explicaciones. Encontré lugar al lado de un rubio con cara de bueno e inmediatamente me senté.

-Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a un nuevo año de clases, que para muchos es el último –dijo el rubio profesor mientras se presentaba –muchos ya me conocen, yo soy Haymitch Abernathy, profesor de filosofía y literatura. ¿Hay algún alumno nuevo este año? –preguntó amistoso.

-Yo –dije, levantando mi mano, mirando hacia mí alrededor. Muchos ojos me miraban, excepto los de la morocha rebelde, que cuando escuchó mi voz puso los ojos en blanco soltando un resoplo.

-Muy bien, cuéntanos un poco de vos –dijo el profesor.

-Soy Cato Hadley, tengo 18 años, estoy viviendo en casa de los hermanos Odair por cuestiones familiares –miré cómplice a Glimmer que me dedicaba una sonrisa, ya Finnick que me hizo un gesto amistoso.

-Muy bien Cato, espero que te sientas a gusto con el colegio –me dijo

Pude ver de reojo que la morocha me observaba disimuladamente. Esta mujer sería mucho más fácil de lo que yo creía…

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunté a mi compañero de banco.

-Peeta Mellark –me contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Bien Peeta, ¿cómo es esto de que tenemos clases mixtas? –le pregunté intentando averiguar un poco más de lo que los Odair no me habían informado.

-Oh, no te preocupes, después de esta clase de filosofía vendrá la profesora Effie que va a hacer una especie de introducción a los nuevos y lo va a explicar perfectamente –me dijo.

**POV Clove:**

Así que Cato se llamaba el rubio arrogante… ¡y encima es mi nuevo compañero! ¿Por qué diablos Glimmer no me dijo nada de él? Ya iba a tener una seria conversación con ella después de la clase…

-¡Welcome, welcome! –dijo Effie irrumpiendo con su estilo característico, siempre mezclando palabras en inglés, como le gustaba hacer – Como ya saben, chicos, vamos a hacer la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, pero este año va a tener una leve modificación, vamos a elegir a uno de ustedes que se va a encargar de hacer una especie de tour por el colegio.

_"Genial"_, pensé para mis adentros mientras largaba un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa, Clo? –me preguntó Glimm, que evidentemente reconocía mis caras de disgusto.

-Nada, nada, me parece una tontería esto –le dije, intentando sonar despreocupada.

-No pasa nada, seguro le toca a Annie o a Marvel que son los más simpáticos –me dijo mientras se acomodaba el pelo mirándose en un espejito de mano.

Después de unos minutos, Effie trajo un recipiente de vidrio con papelitos blancos mientras decía:

–Esta vez vamos a romper con las formalidades, uno de ustedes va a tener el honor de darle la bienvenida a los alumnos, mejor dicho, al alumno nuevo –dijo, sacando el papelito.

Yo rogaba interiormente que no sea mi nombre, no iba a poder soportar estar ni siquiera dos segundos más con ese idiota. Respiré profundamente, cuando Effie sacó el papelito elegido diciendo:

-¡Ay, qué maravilla! La elegida es… ¡Clove Kentwell!


End file.
